Night Problems
by Kurai Gekkou
Summary: A what if story were Naruto has parents. Baby Naruto can't sleep! Lets see what his parents can do about that. This so far is a one shot, I do not know if I will continue on with it or not, let me know what you think then I just might do more.
1. Chapter 1: Night Waking

A soft wailing filled the orange nursery; the wailing grew in volume as the baby called and called for a warm embrace to make the loneliness go away. Soft blonde fuzz was all the baby boy had for hair along with three whisker marks on his round cheeks. His mouth opened wider and wider making the wailing increase its volume, telling someone to come and get him out of the cage like bed.

The door opened a crack but the baby did not have his eyes open to see and his wailing drowned out the soft noise of the door brushing the carpet as it closed after the tall figure entered the room. The figure was too small to be a male but was the right size to be female.

"Oh Naruto Chan." A soft voice said as the figure came closer to the light tan of the crib rail, the figures face was lit up by the glow of the toy fish tank. Showing the figure's long red hair in a lose pony tail as a light pinkish red and her eyes as a sliver blue color.

The red haired woman bent down scooping the child in her arms but the wailing never gave out in fact it was growing until they were shrill. The red head started to rock her baby boy but the rocking did not help at all.

"Shh Naru Chan shh you don't want to wake daddy do you?" She cooed to her little boy "Daddy's really tired because of work, he is Hokage ya know?"

Before she could say more Naruto raised his wail to a full out scream making his mamma rock him more faster hoping to not wake her husband. Little did she know that the hall way light just flickered on as she was focused on her blonde baby boy. As the door slowly opened the woman rocked and hummed to be baby boy.

"Come on Naru, its okay Mammas here." She pleaded to the howling baby.

"Kush-."

She whipped around to see her husband up and rubbing his eye. His blonde hair was very messy, messier than normal on a count that he was sleeping.

"Minato! You should be asleep; I can take care of Naru-chan." The red head cooed still trying to calm their blonde bundle of joy.

Minato was either too sleepy or just ignored her as he slowly walked at a zombie like paste towards them. When he got there, he wrapped his arms around his lovely wife who was trying to calm their son.

Naruto's wailing went down to mere whimpers then stopped all together. Minato and Kushina looked at each other in shock and confusion, so this is what their baby boy wanted not to be alone in a dark room with no warmth to make him feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Play Time!

"Where did my little fishcake go?" Kushina Namikaze said in a overly happy voice. Her baby boy was hiding somewhere and even though Kushina knew where he was; she wanted to drag this out for as long as she could.

_I would do anything to hear my baby giggle. I would do anything for my baby._ She thought as she saw the blanket on the floor wiggle around.

"Is this him? I guess I will just have to see." the redhead then swooped on on the blanket, gathering it into her arms as she stuck her hand in the blanket; searching for something that could giggle and squeal.

"Not there, maybe he went under the couch." she then set the blanket down gently back on the ground and started to crawl on the floor towards the couch.

By the time she reached the couch to look underneath it, she never knew that her baby was taking a ride on his mother's long red locks of hair.

She heard the sound that she was looking forward to, her baby's giggle.

"Hehe"

"What's this I hear?" she looked to the left and then to the right. "Where is he? Hmm not in front of me or to my left or my right, what other way is there?"

"Hewe hewe." she felt little hands on her back, revealing a head of blonde spiky hair.

"Oh there he is!" She turned her body around, dragging her hair closer to her body just to grab her baby boy; which she did without any hesitation at all. She moved him close to her face and nibbled his cheek, making him wiggle in delight.

"Mama noo" he laughed, trying to get away from her mouth.

"Oh no, you don't! It's nap time mister and we can take one together." she smiled, beaming at the idea of getting more sleep, since her baby was an early raiser. She did not know where he got that from; both, her and Minato struggle just to get up early, she knew her baby was different and for that she is glad that he is.

Her little fishcake ended up asleep before they even made it up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Hair Pulling

One of the bad things about long hair and having a baby with a lot of energy and he has a thing for pulling and there is also the trying to eat it bit. Yes that's right Minato and Kushina's little fishcake is going through the pulling hair stage.

Kushina found out the hard way; after baby Naruto Namikaze woke up from his nap giggling like a mad baby. She went to lift him out of the crib when some of her hair fell over the rail and her little fishcake being the trouble maker he is, saw a bright and pretty long red thing and wanted to pull it and pull he did. Now Kushina has pulled her own hair out when she was in trouble but never before has this happened. He started out gentle and then he gradually started to pull harder, along with tangling his tiny fingers in her long red strands of hair.

"Minato! Get your blonde butt in here!?" Kushina yelled over her fishcake's giggling. For someone who is known as the yellow flash, he sure takes his sweet time walking up stairs without that jutsu.

Minato heard his fox yell, but he did not understand what was happening until he caught his son's laughter mixed up with the yelling. Still not understand, he ran for the stairs; Kushina made a rule of no ninja type of things in the house and Minato found it a nice rule, but they do have weapons in their bedroom if there is ever trouble.

"Naruto Namikaze will you stop pulling my hair, young man!" Kushina tried to sound mad at her little fishcake but she could never stay mad at him not even for a minute with that cute face of his.

"Kushina? What's going on?" Minato called as he made it to the door way. What he saw made him stay there frozen; Kushina was bent over the side of the crib ready to pick up their little ball of energy and that ball of energy found his wife's beautiful hair and started to tug and pull with all his might.

"Any time now! Blondie!" Kushina's yell broke him of his frozen spell and he quickly ran over to help; bending over the side of the crib right by Kushina's side. But what he did not count on was that his baby boy had fast hands and he caught his dad's long bangs in his tiny chubby hands. Baby Naruto just laughed harder, but this time his parents could not help but joint his laughter with some of their own. Even if baby Naruto pulled their hair harder, they would still laugh through what little pain that gave them.

"Looks like you got us little guy!" Minato said in-between his laughter with his hand wrapped around his wife's waist.

Life was so peaceful at the moment and nothing could break this peace that fell over the Namikaze family. Even though there will be more pranks from baby Naruto Namikaze even though his parents would have no clue, not until their ball of sunshine grew up that is.


End file.
